Jeff Hardy: My Last Breath
by AngaSong13
Summary: Jeff and Glenn are now a couple. Big Show wants Jeff back very much, if force has to be involved to get his lover back. Then he'll do it Slashes in the story are {Kane/Jeff, Jeff/Show, Sean (X-Pac)/Kevin Nash, Hunter/Shawn, ?Matt/Mark?, and many more!} Rated T-M depending on chapter!
1. Hanging with the guys

**Hardy Dream**

**Rated T **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 1: Hanging with the guys**

Jeff and Matt were getting their bags from their locker room. They were going to meet Mark, Glenn, Sean (X-Pac), Hunter and Shawn (HBK), Chris Jericho, Lita, Trish, and the others at the bar. "Jeffro will you hurry up, they are waiting for us." Matt called to his brother annoyed that his baby brother was taking forever. "Matty don't rush me, I need to fix my hair!" Jeff called back. Matt smacked his forehead. _I knew I shouldn't have bought that for him… _Finally Jeff came out, and had his hair covered in a rainbow coloring, his nails were painted in designs, and he smelt as though he had just put on perfume. "Jeff, what in the world you take that off _right _now!" Matt shouted and lunged for his baby brother, only to crash into the wall instead. Jeff giggled and raced off to meet the others at the car instead calling to Matt "Gotta catch me first Matty!" Matt grunted and raced after his little brother.

Meanwhile the others were waiting for them in the parking lot. Shawn smacked his forehead complaining "Where are they?" His lover, Hunter wrapped his arms around him saying "Don't worry Shawny, they'll be here soon." Glenn was _hoping _they would get here soon. Since Mark had introduced him to the Hardyz, he had been drawn to the younger one very much. He heard Lita and Trish horsing around. Lita was holding a snake in front of Trish scaring her very much. They finally stopped when the snake broke free from the red head diva. Mark was talking with Kevin and Sean while leaning against the car. Everyone then heard a loud squeal and turned their heads toward the sound. Jeff came running out of the building with Matt close behind. "Jeff, get your hide back here _now!_" Matt yelled as Jeff giggled. Then he looked behind him but Matt was not there. He turned around right into Matt and squealed. He tried to run away but Matt had the nape of his neck and shoved him onto his stomach and raised his palm, "No Matty, please I'll wash it off!" he cried out. But Matt was done playing. He brought his hand down onto Jeff's back. His younger brother yelped and squirmed. "Matty, please it hurts!" then he heard his brother say "It's supposed to Jeffro….." Matt said and everyone started laughing. Jeff turned to them and his face drowned into a deep red. "Matty stop it, that's embarrassing." Finally Matt gave in and left Jeff on the pavement. Jeff thought he was just going to leave him there but a hand stuck out in front of him. He looked up to see Glenn and his eyes twinkled. He took it and jumped excitedly into Glenn's arms of a hug. "Hi Glenn!" Jeff's momentum made Glenn smile. "Hello Jeff, did Matt make you raw?" Jeff shook his head in embarrassment and squeezed his arms around Glenn. Glenn put his chin on Jeff's head and sighed deeply. "Hi Jeff what's up?" A voice said and Jeff turned around. "Mark!" he yelled and plowed into Mark's hug. Glenn's smile grew bigger as he saw Jeff move around like a speeding bullet. Mark laughed as Jeff wouldn't let go of him. "Can we go now?!" Shawn complained and Hunter nodded. Big Show whooped and even with his bulking frame sped into the car. Jeff and Matt climbed in, squishing between Glenn and Mark. Jeff's head was trapped between his brother and Glenn's shoulder. He rested it against Glenn's arm and Glenn smiled. Matt looked toward the two and wondered if Jeff liked Glenn. Mark knew his brother liked the young Hardy and was hoping for them to end up together.

At the club everyone was having the time of their lives. Matt was chatting up with Kevin and Sean, Lita and Trish were hanging with the other divas, Hunter and Shawn were dancing together on the dance floor. Jeff was sitting with Glenn, Mark, Show, Chris, Adam, and Jay (Christian). Jeff was chowing on some pizza with a grin on his face. Show kept eyeing him funny. Glenn was watching Show closely; he looked like he wanted to eat Jeff. "So that pizza good Jeff?' Adam asked. Jeff nodded while munching on his crust "Iwushicouldhavethiseverynigh t…" Jeff said with a mouthful of pizza in his mouth. "Say that again?" Adam asked. Jeff swallowed and said "I said I wish I could have this every night." Everyone laughed as Jeff jumped up to his favorite song and tugged Glenn's arm, "Come on Glenny, dance with me!" How could Glenn resist? He and Jeff danced together to the song for 5 minutes. Finally a slow song came on and Glenn held out his hand for Jeff to take. The young Hardy took it and Glenn pulled him close, the blond haired boy rested his head against Glenn and sighed deeply, loving the feel of Glenn holding him. Finally he felt his head being tilted up and a gentle kiss washed his mouth. He smiled at the warm feeling of Glenn and wrapped his arms around his neck, responding to the kiss. From the sidelines Mark smiled, Matt felt uneasy at first but got used to it. Show was angry, he got up and walked towards the two and roared "Get off him, he's mine!" Glenn broke the kiss and looked towards Show who was searing with rage. Jeff shivered against Glenn with fear. Glenn pushed the young Hardy back and faced Show "Show, listen to me… He's not yours." Then Show said coldly, "He used to be…." And then he lunged forward.

**I am very evil when it comes to direct ends. So to find out what happens with the three you'll have to find out in the next chapter. I hope you liked the first chapter. I actually got inspired by the fanfic writer slashdlite. They like to make Jeff/Undertaker pairings which I love. So this is why I became a fanfic person. Review and tell me if you liked it for more.**


	2. Bar Fight and Love

**Jeff Hardy: My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M *Be Warned Sex Scene***

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 2: Club Fight**

Show lunged forward, trying to reach Jeff. Glenn saw this and landed a big blow on Show's cheek. Jeff shivered violently and Matt rushed next to him and tugged on his arm, pulling him back away from the fight. Mark and the others surrounded Jeff, blocking him from Big Show's path. Glenn had a chair in his hand swinging it at Show. Mark looked to Jeff and asked "Were you really with Show before?" Jeff turned to Matt, hoping for him to explain. Matt nodded sadly. "Yes Mark, my baby brother was in a relationship with him before. They were so cute together as well…" Jeff buried his face into Matt's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Matt ruffled his hair and continued on. "Jeff loved Show with all his heart, he and Show promised not to hurt each other. Unfortunately Show did… Jeff, I, and he had lost our tag team match because Jeff was knocked off the top rope trying to do a Swanton but was pushed off and he landed into Show's arms. Then I was knocked out and pinned and we lost. Show got angry with Jeff and yelled at him and hurt Jeff with words. I kicked him out. Jeff and I went out and when we got back he was in the bed with Torrie Wilson…." Matt explained. Mark shuddered and opened his arms 'May I?" Matt nodded and Jeff walked into Mark's arms sobbing hardly. Finally Kevin, Sean, Hunter, and Shawn pulled Show away from Glenn and the big man saw Jeff with tears in his face and took him into an embrace. They heard a roar as Show pulled against the others, eyes fixed on the two. His eyes turned to sadness as he saw Jeff look at him and cover his face into Glenn's chest, shivering. Show then broke free and walked out of the club but looked at Jeff before leaving.

Back at the hotel everyone went to their rooms. Mark and Glenn decided to get the room next to the Hardyz. "Are you sure you guys don't mind doing that?" Matt asked. Jeff was feeling much better and playfully punched Matt in the arm "Ow, Jeffro!" Matt complained while Jeff giggled. Mark's smile grew bigger and said "We don't mind at all, don't worry." Glenn pulled Jeff into a close hug and put his lips to the blond hair kissing him gently. Jeff sighed heavily against him and then an idea popped into his head and asked Mark and Matt, "Can me and Glenn share a room tonight?!" Glenn squeezed him gently and nuzzled his head into the blond hair. Mark looked to Matt and Matt looked to Mark. They then nodded to each other and said "Sure, but Jeffro promise me you won't keep Glenn up all night?" Matt said. Jeff jumped in the air and squeezed Glenn tightly. They plopped on the bed next to each other while Matt and Mark went in the other hotel room. Jeff expected to have a fun slumber party with Glenn but right away it got intense. Glenn put an arm around his waist and scooped him up into his arms and went to his ear. Jeff giggled as Glenn bit down gently on his ear lobe. Then Glenn tore of his shirt and his eyes layered up the young Hardy's body. He felt the small muscles and arrived at his pants. He felt Jeff's entrance tensing up. Jeff then pulled off Glenn's shirt and saw the muscle and flinched. Glenn took off his pants to reveal his massive manhood. "Are you sure about this Jeffy?" Jeff nodded and crashed into Glenn's body letting Glenn put his arms around him. "If I hurt you, let me know okay?" Glenn asked. Jeff nodded again and Glenn went down and licked his neck. The young Hardy mewed softly as Glenn went down to his entrance. He stuck one finger in and Jeff yelped out. Glenn stopped quickly and looked up but Jeff eased him on. The big man did it again and heard Jeff say "Ohh... Glenny!" Glenn lowered his head down and licked at the entrance and heard the moans of pleasure of Jeff. Then he heard Jeff say "Fuck me Glenn, please!" Glenn nodded and pressed his manhood into the entrance and thrusted. Jeff cried out in pleasure. Glenn kissed Jeff's mouth as he thrust into him and loved this moment.

~Few Hours Later~

Afterward Glenn had a sleeping Jeff resting in the crook of his arm. Jeff was now in a t-shirt and boxers; Glenn was wearing a black t-shirt and boxers. They lay on the bed watching a movie but the big man saw Jeff asleep so he turned the T.V off. He gave Jeff a kiss on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight my little angel…." He turned off the light and put them both under the covers. Before sleep came before him he heard a sleepy voice "Glenny…"

In the other room Matt and Mark had been listening to the cries and Matt felt the need to go in but knew that Glenn would not purposely hurt Jeff. Mark was sitting next to him on the couch watching TV. Mark had his arm stretched across the couch and Matt yawned. He rested his head against the couch and fell asleep. Pretty soon the movie was over and Mark noticed Matt asleep. He didn't want to wake the older Hardy now that his head rested against his shoulder. Mark gently removed his head and lifted up his body and placed him in bed. Mark smiled as Matt nestled up against him as he carried him. He then went to his own bed and fell into peaceful sleep thinking about Matt.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm thinking about getting Matt and Mark to fall in love. If you want them in love review and tell me that you do. The sex scene was sudden. First one I have ever written. I hope you liked it! I like this story so far xD 8D**


	3. Kidnapped

**My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

Jeff woke up with the alarm clock on the side of the bed. He quickly turned it off. He felt Glenn's breath in his ear and smiled softly. The young Hardy quietly moved out of the large arms of his giant lover. _I'm hungry, better grab some breakfast for me and Glenn. _Jeff thought. He put on some camouflage baggy pants and wrote Glenn a note. _**Dear Glenn,**_

_**I am going downstairs to get some breakfast for us so we can get it early. I will be back in about 20 minutes. I love you so much Glenny **____** ~Jeff**_

Jeff placed the note next to his lover's side of the bed and took the keycard with him downstairs to the cafeteria. He saw Kevin, Sean, Hunter, Shawn, and Adam there. "Hey guys, what is up!" he greeted them excitedly. "Nothing much hottie!" Sean exclaimed and Jeff blushed and Sean earned a smack on the arm by his lover Kevin. "Hey your mine, not his…. Sorry Jeff." Kevin said trying not to laugh. Jeff went to the catering table and got breakfast for him to eat there. He noticed once he came back to the table that the others must have left. He sat down and started eating. When he was done he went to get the breakfast for Glenn. Pretty soon he had Glenn's food in a paper bag and started leaving the Café when Big Show walked in. Trying to avoid him he walked to the other door but Show saw him and walked over. Jeff backed away from him but was cornered into a wall. Jeff whimpered and said "S-S-Show, p-p-please go a-a-away…." Big Show, knowing how much Jeff was afraid of him, spoke in a soft tone "Jeff I promise I will not hurt you." But Jeff tried to run around him but was easily caught by his ex. "Its okay… shh I won't hurt you." Jeff squirmed against him but Show was very calm. Jeff shivered violently wishing for Glenn to come and save him. Show feeling Jeff tremble, cradled him gently like a mother would to her baby." Jeff started crying softly and Show felt terrible and pushed his head into his chest shushing him. Jeff clutched Show's shirt and sobbed loudly into his chest. Big Show rested his cheek on the young Hardy's head and closed his eyes. Then he heard voices and Jeff poked his head out hearing "I wonder where Jeffro went…" then there was "I hope we find him." Show then mouthed _shit, _luckily no one else was in the room. Then a little squeak came from the young boy in the big man's arms "Matty…" it came out raspy and soft. Show took Jeff's keycard and placed it in his pocket and said to Jeff "Hang on to me Jeff." He then ran out of the Café and clutched onto the boy as he ran up to his room, away from his brother and lover. He unlocked his hotel room and sat on his bed, rocking the boy in his arms. Jeff trembled and asked "Why are you doing this?" Show looked down at him, hazel eyes softly gazing at Jeff like a crystal ball. "Because I love you…" Show answered. Then he leaned down and kissed Jeff's soft lips gently. Jeff then asked "Then how come you hurt me and slept in the bed with Torrie?" Show didn't answer, instead he kept kissing Jeff softly and finally brought Jeff close to his face and kissed him passionately. Jeff tried to resist but his body betrayed him _I'm sorry Glenn, you're gonna hate me forever… _he thought.

The trio arrived at the Café and saw no one there. They did see a bag of food on the ground spilled over. They saw a giant handprint on the wall, surrounded by small ones. "What happened?" Mark said suddenly. Glenn shrugged and went to the wall and placed his hand on big hand print. It fit his size and he felt down on the small hand print. Then they heard a gasp and looked over. Matt was holding something, "What is it!" Glenn asked as Mark sat down next to Matt. "It's Jeff phone!" Glenn snatched the phone from Matt and clutched it to his chest "I knew those handprints were his!" The large man said shaking with rage. Mark grabbed Glenn and said "Settle down…" Matt had tears coming down his face as Mark tried to find a way to comfort them. Suddenly Chris, Jay, and John walked in "What's wrong!?" they asked and Mark explained what had happened. "What are we going to do?" Jay asked. Glenn stood up "We are going to find him!" They all nodded and raced off to the Kliq's room.

"Oh Hunter, you got me good… Ohhhh Fuck me hard Hunter!" Shawn said in a raspy tone. Hunter thrusted his manhood into Shawn saying "My little pup is lovin this!" Suddenly a harsh knock on the door sounded and Kevin and Sean emerged from the bathroom to see who it was. Hunter quickly put on a shirt and pants and tossed some to Shawn who quickly put them on. "Open this door now before I kick your asses!" Glenn's dark voice roared out. Hunter went to the door quickly and opened it. Big mistake because soon Glenn's fingers clasped around his throat "Where is Jeff!" he growled. Hunter choked out "He's….n-n-not… here!" Glenn released him and fell to his knees sobbing. Sean immediately went to his side and put an arm around his shoulder. 'Glenn what happened?" he asked and Mark explained the whole situation. Kevin, Hunter, Sean, and Shawn gasped out "What!" The others nodded and they all sat the table. "We've gotta find him. By the looks of it, he was happy this morning when we saw him so someone must have taken him!" Kevin suggested. Glenn spoke furiously "No one takes my angel and gets away with it…." Everyone nodded in agreement. Anyone stupid enough to take Glenn's lover like that was doomed. They all agreed to meet in the Café later to discuss more.

**~7:00 PM~**

Show peeked out of his room to see if anyone of the group were there. He saw Jeff's now unconscious form (which was caused because of crying so hard) and decided he needed to take him to his other hotel. He put on his leather jacket and picked Jeff up. He carried him to the check out and thanked the person there and left to his car. He placed Jeff in the passenger seat and drove out of the parking lot. Jeff stirred and noticed he was in a car. He turned his head and saw Show driving. Rage came upon him and he threw furious but hardly any impacted blows on Show. "Show leave me be! I don't love you anymore!" Show sighed and gently took Jeff's wrists and set him back in his seat. Jeff finally got tired out and slumped back in his seat. When Show finally arrived at the hotel Jeff didn't move. Show ignored that and walked to the passenger seat and opened the door. The young Hardy didn't budge; finally the giant was fed up. He grabbed Jeff's wrist and Jeff screeched but Show easily picked him up into his arms. With one kick he shut his car door and carried the small boy in. Inside the hotel was a bar with huge men. Jeff knew any of these guys could crush him like a toothpick. The only thing he noticed right away was that everyone looked at him as his captor held him bridal style. Show set him down on a chair next to his friends. "Who's this little pup?" One of the huge men asked. "Hey Jared, this is Jeff. Jeff meet Jared." Jeff looked up and gave a slight nod. Jared laughed and said "Ain't that a pretty face." He said sipping his beer. Jeff shivered lightly and sat on his chair wishing to have Glenn there with him, to hold him, to come and save him…

**Yeah, I think I kinda put Jeff in a bad place but you know the deal. I actually liked this chapter. It's my longest and favorite so far! I loved my descriptiveness with Big Show and Jeff. My poor Kane wants his lover but he doesn't even know where he is. Only the problem is, if he knows the small prints are Jeff's. How can he not tell that the big ones are Show's? Hmmm! xD Show's friends are actually OC's so if you were wondering! Review and tell me if you liked this chapter!**


	4. Surprised!

**My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 4: Surprised!**

Glenn and the others went to the nearest police station to report Jeff missing. After that they looked around the hotel for any sign of the young Hardy. It appeared that he wasn't even at the hotel. Glenn punched the wall in frustration as Matt cried. Mark felt his anger boiling. How someone as sweet and kind as Jeff could be kidnapped. His anger boiled that someone so cold-hearted would do that. He then looked out that window at the sky in the hotel room and said "God please, help us find him…"

**~Meanwhile~ **

Jeff sat between Show and his friends still shivering. Finally one of Show's friends walked into the bar and leaned down next to Jeff and whispered "I'll be right back." He went off and gave a bear hug to his friend that walked in. Jeff knew it was his time to escape, but before he could Jared grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him onto his lap. Jeff squirmed against him, his breath smelt like beer so it was obvious that he was totally drunk. "Where in the hell do you think you're going bitch." Jeff was about to scream but Jared clamped his mouth shut. "Hey Viven, get your ass over here, look who Show brought with him." The man he was motioning to came over. He had a beer in his hand and as soon as he saw Jeff, his eyes turned into a lust joint. He licked his lips at the sweat the flowed down the young Hardy's face. Viven whispered to Jared and the two large men nodded. Jared placed himself behind Jeff while Viven led the way. They snuck past Show and out into the moonlight. Jeff knew what was coming. The men felt down his body and he squirmed against the large men. Jared spun him around and slapped his face. "Stop being a little bitch and do what we want you to do." Viven looked down at the small boy and felt down his body. Jeff then thought of an idea, without warning he kicked Jared right in the groin and tried to run. Viven ran after him and speared him into the pavement, he rained blows on him and Jeff screamed. Trying to fight back was no use. Viven was now playing harsh; he grabbed Jeff's neck and banged him against the pavement. Jeff longed for Glenn so much, he needed him now. Viven then punched him over and over. Before Jeff could even faint, Viven was pulled off of him. He saw a large figure holding Viven by the neck against the brick wall. **"I thought you were my friend! No one touches him! You bastard, I'll kill you for this!" **Jeff's vision was flooding, he couldn't see clearly. His breaths were ragged as he had bruises all over his arms. The dark figure walked over to him and knelt down beside him. He picked him up with ease and Jeff didn't move. Before unconsciousness became him he looked at the figure once more before whispering "Glenny…" Show sighed as he carried Jeff's limp body back into the hotel. Everyone once again froze to see how tender, gentle and protective Show was of the little boy. His loud voice boomed out **"If any of you touch him, you will be eating through a straw for the rest of your life…" **He carried Jeff into his new hotel room and set him gently on the bed and Jeff awoke right then and there. He saw Show but instead of seeing Show's face he saw Viven and Jared. "No! Go away, Glenn help!" Show rocked him saying "Shh, Jeff it's me Show…" Jeff calmed down a bit and asked "How did you know where to find me?" Show leaned down and kissed Jeff on the lips. "Because I love you so much, and I can't let you be harmed." Jeff looked up at him with soft eyes. "Thank you Show…" Big Show nodded and rocked Jeff lightly in his arms. Then he lifted off Jeff's shirt "No!" Jeff protested but Show said "I'm not gonna hurt you…" he removed Jeff's pants and exposed his entrance. Jeff flinched and squirmed but Show's arms were like solid steel cables. Show set him on the bed and opened his legs. Show leaned down and licked Jeff's entrance, Jeff moaned. Show brushed his mouth up the legs of Jeff then back to his entrance. He stuck one finger inside and received a big yelp from Jeff. Show then stripped of his clothes and picked Jeff up again. Show pressed him against his flesh and brushed his mouth against Jeff's in a passionate kiss. Jeff's body betrayed him again as he opened his mouth and aloud Show's tongue to slide in. His moans grew in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Show's waist. Show thrusted his hips into Jeff's waist and drew a lot of moans from Jeff.

**~Few Hours Later~**

Show was in the bed with Jeff in the crook of his right arm snuggling against him. "Jeff, I'm sorry what happened with me and you." Jeff caressed his cheek and looked up at him with soft eyes "It's okay Show…" Show leaned down and gave him a deep kiss which Jeff sighed too, knowing that he had betrayed Glenn. _Oh Glenn I forgot about you. _Trying to forget about Glenn for now, he buried his face into Show and kissed his chest and wrapped his arms around Show, and before he fell asleep his last words were _"Show…" _Big Show looked down and kissed his forehead before turning out the light and pressing Show against his body and wrapped his steel cable arms around him protectively before falling to sleep.

Matt and Mark were sitting in their room together still thinking of Glenn and Jeff. Matt covered his head with his hands thinking about what was happening with his baby brother at that very moment. Mark opened his arms and Matt threw himself into them crying. "O-oh Mark, I can't believe Jeff is gone…." Mark stroked Matt's hair "Shhh, I promise you, with God's help we will find him." Matt sobbed harder and Mark knew he needed to get Jeff off his mind for now. He titled the older Hardy's head up and pressed his lips gently against Matt's. Matt squirmed and pushed Mark off. Without warning he slapped Mark but then saw the red mark on his hand and the hand mark on Mark's cheek. "Oh my gosh, Mark I am so sorry!" the bigger man nodded and was surprised at what Matt did next, the older Hardy slammed his lips against the surprised Mark but responded quickly. Finally they broke apart and embraced each other.

Glenn sat in his room clutching Jeff's phone against him. He was tired from sobbing and wishing Jeff would be there with him. He wanted to hold the younger Hardy again, make love to him. Glenn wanted Jeff for so long and only had him for _one _night. When he found that kidnapper he would knock his teeth out. No one would hurt Jeff and get away with it. Jeff meant the world to the big man. If he lost Jeff, he would be heart broken. Glenn lay down on the bed, hoping that God was there for his angel.

_*Glenn's Dream*_

_There he was, standing out in the open smiling. "Glenny!" he yelled giggling. "Jeff!" Glenn yelled happily. He ran toward Jeff and scooped him up. Jeff clung to him laughing "Glenny I love you!" Glenn thought his life was complete. He even saw Mark and Matt in love as well. Kevin and Sean rested against one another watching, Hunter and Shawn smiled. Jay and Adam watched them. Chris watched them… Suddenly it got wicked dark and he heard a raspy voice "Glenny…" he turned to Jeff, who was bleeding in his arms, face pale white. "Jeff are you okay?" Jeff felt cold and limp. Glenn held onto him "Jeff speak to me!" A sharp blow struck him in the back of the head and he dropped Jeff falling to the ground. Then he saw a large man stand next to Jeff's body. "Jeff… J-J-eff… uhh…" Glen said voice fading as he felt the very life drain from him. The last thing he saw was the man pick Jeff up and rocked him gently. Then as quick as he appeared, he disappeared with Jeff like the sun falling behind the hill._

**I hope you liked this chapter; once again it's one of my favorites! Who do you want Jeff to end up with? Glenn or Show! Tell me how much you liked it please, best story I have ever written so far! xD**


	5. Tragedy

**My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter: Tragedy**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is mainly going to stay on Jeff and Big Show. So I hope you enjoy. **

Jeff sat next to Show on the couch watching the TV. Jeff rested his head on Show's shoulder and sighed deeply. Show looked down at his lover and smiled. He wrapped and arm securely around his waist, wanting Jeff to respond. The young Hardy looked up at Show with soft gleaming eyes. The big man titled Jeff's chin up and laid a gentle kiss on his lips drawing a small mew from Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arms around Show and responded with the kiss. Show then lifted off Jeff's shirt and glanced at the small muscles and rubbed his hand along his lover's body. He went down to his pants and took them off to reveal Jeff's entrance. Show looked questioningly at Jeff but Jeff just nodded. The big man stripped himself and gathered Jeff into his arms and Jeff snuggled deeply. Holding him bridal style, Show brought his lips to Jeff's lips and they locked in a deep passionate kiss. Jeff mewed softly, wrapping his arms around Show's neck. Outside it was pitch black out from night and because it looked like a thunderstorm was going to hit. Show put Jeff on the bed and spread opens his legs. He licks down his legs to receive moans from Jeff. Finally he grabs a bottle of baby oil and puts some on his finger and sticks it in Jeff's entrance. "Show… yes… ohhh." Jeff said. Then Show lathers some baby oil on his manhood and starts thrusting with Jeff. The young Hardy cried out but kept encouraging Show to continue. Show nodded and thrusted himself into Jeff, hard but not hard enough to hurt him. Then he grabbed Jeff and pulled him against him and locked their lips again in a fiery kiss. Jeff mewed softly in Show's ears and Show was glad to know that he had his Jeff back. This time, _forever… _He continued kissing Jeff and enjoying his moment. Jeff sighed deeply and let Show hold him and kiss him. Jeff knew that Glenn would be mad, but the young Hardy couldn't think of Glenn right now. His legs wrapped around Show's waist and said "Show I need you in me…" The large man looked at Jeff shockingly. Without arguing he lathered some more baby oil on his shaft and pushed it in Jeff's entrance. He started thrusting slowly at first. Jeff moaned in pleasure as he held Show's hand, squeezing it tightly. Show started going faster and Jeff screeched out in pain and excitement. Jeff then said "Make me cum…" Show nodded and went faster than ever before. Finally Jeff was breathing tiredly and said "Enough…" Show also breathing heavily enveloped Jeff into his arms and gently rocked him. Soon the young blond headed Hardy was sound asleep in Show's arms. Show placed him into his bed and kissed the young Hardy on the forehead. "Goodnight my little angel…" Then he tucked him in and went to the couch. Before he went to sleep a tiny small sweet voice said "Night Show…"

_**~Few Hours Later~**_

The young Hardy awoke silently. He wanted his journal to write it, to draw because he couldn't fall asleep. He sat there and looked over to Show, who was sleeping peacefully. Jeff then thought of Glenn. _Oh Glenn, if you ever find out about this… You'll hate me forever… _The small boy sighed. Even if he did run away, he wouldn't know where to go, and he couldn't get past Jared and the others. Jeff decided he might as well just stay around Big Show; after all he did regain his relationship with him. But he really wanted to be with Glenn and love him but he wouldn't want to know how Glenn would react to him and Show being together again. He slumped down on the bed. He then felt strong arms wrap around him and he knew it was Show. He mewed softly as his mouth came down to his cheek. Then he felt the arms getting tighter "Ow Show that hurts…" A loud laugh came from behind and Jeff froze _that's not Show… _Then he looked up to see Viven there, his face was pale and white, eyes red with hatred and lust. Jeff screamed!

Jeff fell off the bed screaming "Go away, please leave me be!" He yelled thrashing in the blanket. The image he saw was Viven. He screamed for Show and very quickly the giant stirred and saw Jeff on the ground. He immediately went to him and picked him up in his arms and held him close. "Jeffy, are you okay. Jeff what's wrong." Jeff thrashed not knowing Show was with him, squirming in Show's grasp, finally in his state he jumped out of Show's arms and blindly ran through the bar with everyone moving away to make room. He ran out into the cold streets and yelled "Show! Show where are you!" All he saw was Viven everywhere he looked. Show ran out and saw him in the street. "Jeff!" he yelled. A truck started coming and Jeff's eyes saw Viven, "No go away!" he yelled at the truck. It beeped loudly at Jeff but Jeff saw Viven saying "Come here you little bitch." Finally the truck swerved trying to get around Jeff but crashed into him and Show saw his lover's body fly through the air onto the street with the truck landing on top of him. "No! Jeff!" he ran over and saw Jeff's hand barely sticking out. Show put his hands under the truck and angrily tried to lift it. "Jeff hang on I'll get you out!" he yelled. The truck didn't budge. Then he heard Jeff "Show…" this gave the giant extra strength as he lifted the truck off of Jeff and saw the small Hardy laying there lifelessly. Show ran over and scooped him up into his arms. He rushed to his car and placed Jeff in. He got in the car and slammed down on the brake and sped off to the nearest hospital.

**Okay, so basically Jeff woke up in a nightmare type of thing. So everything he saw was Viven, he didn't know that it was a truck, everything he saw was Viven. My poor Jeff got hit by a car! Oh good lord… Review and tell me what you thought! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME THE POWER TO WRITE THESE! xD**


	6. Healed only to be Broken

**My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 6: Healed only to be Broken**

Mark and Matt lay together on the bed. Matt had been waking up because of bad dreams. He wanted his brother, he wanted to find him and hug his brother before their dad found out. Mark tried his best to comfort the older Hardy, but it wasn't working. He had to help Glenn too. Jeff was the first real person in the world to his younger brother. Glenn wouldn't open his heart to anyone except Jeff. Mark wanted to kill whoever made Matt, Glenn, and of course Jeff hurt. Then Glenn walked in and said "Mark, I think I know who took Jeff…" Mark eyed him curiously as Matt sat up questioningly. "I think it was Big Show…" Mark then thought for a second and then nodded. Matt sat up quickly and blinked, "No! If he does take him then Show will try to take advantage of my baby brother!" He tried to move but Mark held him down. "Matt, wait for us okay?" he asked and Matt nodded. They got up and changed to go to the Kilq's room. When they got there they were sitting at the table with Adam, Chris, Jay, and John. Glenn explained that he thought Big Show took Jeff. Hunter then spoke up "I know Paul and Jeff used to date but I didn't think Paul would sink that low." Everyone nodded in agreement. Glenn stood up, "We must find him…"

Show sped along the road. He needed to get Jeff to the hospital fast; he couldn't lose his lover now. Jeff wouldn't move, nor would he breathe. Finally Show got there and quickly found a parking space. He got out of the car and gently picked Jeff up and raced into the hospital yelling "Help, help, my lover needs help!" Doctors and Nurses rushed over and took Jeff from the giant and rushed him into emergency room. *Beep Beep* Show's phone vibrated and he looked down. _I can slap a tornado! I can dry up a sea. _The ringtone played Matt's theme._ Oh Shit! _Show thought and opened the phone "H-h-h-ello." Show said stuttering. "Hey Paul, have you seen Jeff he's been missing for a few days?" Show decided it was time to spill what he had done. He told Matt everything. "I'm very sorry Matt…" he finished. It was silent for a few seconds and then "You **SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TYPE OF STATE YOU PUT MY BROTHER IN!" **Show flinched and said "I know what I did was wrong, if you wanna find him he's at the Newton Hospital…" Matt hung up on him and Show knew he was in for it now. The nurses came and motioned for Show that Jeff was ready to be seen. He walked in slowly and saw his lover being cared for. A nurse was tending to his bloody back. Show walked over to him and asked "Jeff, you awake?" Jeff mumbled something and the nurse said "He said yes he is awake." Show nodded and looked down; Jeff's eyes stared softly at the ground below him, unable to meet Show's eyes. Show lifted his chin to meet his eyes. Jeff looked at him with tears. "Are you okay?" Jeff nodded. Suddenly the door was burst open and the others walked in. Glenn roared in anger as he saw Show holding Jeff's chin. He lunged forward, only to be pulled back by Mark, Hunter, and Kevin. Everyone gasped at the sight of Jeff; Matt rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him saying "Oh Jeff, I'm so sorry!" Jeff sobbed into his brother's shoulder and Matt rubbed his back "Shhh, Jeffro it's okay, I am here now…" Glenn walked over to Jeff and knelt beside his bed and Jeff let go of Matt and into Glenn's arms. "Glenny, hold me!" he cried burying his face into Glenn's chest. Show watched the scene; he didn't know how he was going to explain that Jeff actually liked what happened while he was with him. Glenn looked at Show with a wicked scowl on his face and let go of Jeff and stood up slowly. Show stood his ground and Glenn lunged forward yelling "**I'll kill you!" **He grabbed Show's shirt collar and yanked him to the outside of the hospital. Matt helped Jeff to his feet and they followed everyone. The two giants were fighting each other in the parking lot. "He doesn't love you but you kidnap him and hold him against his will!" Glenn shouted and Show yelled "I'm not here to start a fight!" Glenn lunged at him and got a punch connected in the face. Show doubled forward with a blow to the stomach. Glenn got a kick to his mid-section and said "If you ever touch him again, God help me I will knock out all of your teeth so you'll never be able to eat again!" They continued raining blows on each other. Finally Show got the upper hand and got very angry. He shoved Glenn on the ground and yelled "I didn't hurt him! I… DID… NOT… HURT… HIM!" he screamed. He grabbed a giant piece of wood that fell from the tree above him and raised it over his head, ready to kill Glenn! "**Stop!"** a voice rang out. Show searing with rage ignored Jeff's cries. The young Hardy ran over and latched his arms around Show's waist yelling "Paul stop it, you're killing him!" Show stopped what he was doing immediately and looked down at the young Hardy that clung to him. Show dropped the wood on the ground and Jeff ran to Glenn's side. "Glenn are you okay?" Glenn nodded and said "Been in worse…" Mark helped his brother to his feet and Glenn hugged Jeff and said to Show "He loves us both, but it's up to him who he wants." Show nodded and they decided to give Jeff some time. Jeff smiled an orange smile. Then it turned pale. Jeff rocked back and forth on his feet wearily. He fell to the ground and said "Ughh, my head…" Everyone ran over and Show said "I'll get the doctors! They came out 2 minutes later and placed him on a stretcher and told the group to follow. They placed him in the examination room; the machine was beeping very slowly. "**We are losing him!**" A doctor yelled, and then someone came over with the pulse checkers and told the group to stand back. "**Ready, okay 1, 2, and **_**clear!**_" The group watched everything unable to tell if Jeff was okay. **"Let's try it again 1, 2, and 3 **_**clear!**_**" **then a doctor shouted "**Come on we're losing him. **_**Clear!**_** Come on we are really losing him!" **Glenn and Show watched from the sidelines, tears wetted their eyes as they watched they're lover dying. *Beep Beep* Glenn held his arms as he watched his lover. The time seemed to flow as still as the heart rate machine went slowly. *Beep Beep* Show held his neck, hoping that Jeff would somehow survive. The doctor came over and motioned for them to go in. Glenn went in and took one of Jeff's hands, Show took the other. Jeff looked up at them weakly "H-h-e-y….W-h-a-a-t are you guys doing here?" Glenn and Show knelt down each kissed one cheek. Jeff smiled as the pink faded slowly from his cheeks. Show spoke first "Jeff we really need to know, who do you love better?" Jeff stared at him and leaned up and kissed his cheek, and then he went to Glenn's and did the same. "Both…" he whispered. He noticed the rest of the group and saw Matt "Matty…" he said Matt walked over and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "How you holding up Jeffro?" Jeff smiled weakly at his older brother and said "Been better Matty…" Matt then said "I'm glad we could be in WWE together, Mom would've been so proud of us…"Jeff nodded and said "I bet she would Matty, I know I'm proud of us…" Matt tried to hold back the tears but they flowed down his face. "Hey, it's okay…" Jeff said. Then very slowly he reached up his hand and wiped the tears away. *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep * Jeff's hand dropped from Matt's hand and it collapsed at his side.

**Direct End I know, however! There are 2 chapters left so don't leave! Tell me what you think of this story so far PLEASE if I don't have reviews then my story fuel will not continue I need you guys for help. Tell me what you think! xD! NO my poor Jeff! **


	7. He's Gone

**My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show.**

**Chapter 7: He's Gone**

Jeff's hand slipped from Matt's face and collapsed at his side, the whole group gasped and Matt clasped his brother's shoulders and squeezed his motionless body to him crying. "Jeff, don't leave us please…" Matt's whole body shook like a leaf, Jeff was most important to Matt, after losing their mother Jeff and his father were the most important things to him. Jeff just laid there unmoving so it was clear he was dead. The nurse came in and said "I'll give you guy's time to say goodbye to him…" Matt sobbed into his brother's shoulder whimpering "Jeff come back to us, please your all I've got, your my reason to be strong, we made a promise to become the best tag team in the WWE so don't leave." Mark came over and put his arms around Matt and held Matt to him as the older Hardy shook against him, acting like his little brother. Sean and Kevin walked over; tears dripping down their faces as well and they knelt beside the young Hardy's bed. Kevin put his hand on top of Jeff's hand. "Jeff, you were always the courageous, young, brave boy I have ever met. God take care of him…" Sean brushed his hands along Jeff's limp face "Kevin is right Jeff, you were one of my best friends…" he said before crying. Kevin took him in his arms and sobbed while covering his face in Sean's hair. Hunter and Shawn walked over and said "You were the one who always took risks, did it for others; we will always consider you a Kliq member Jeff…" Adam and Jay walked over and said "You have been our friends since we were kids, always dreaming to become WWE stars, and we did… We will never forget you…" they squeezed Matt into a hug. Glenn walked over and planted a kiss on Jeff's cold soft lips. He then pulled the body toward him and hugged it against him, unwilling to let go. "Jeff I love you, please come back to us…" Then he broke down sobbing while holding the dead Hardy's body to him. Glenn looked to Show and nodded to him, getting up he walked over to the others. Show walked toward Jeff uneasily as he watched the boy that he had kissed and loved yesterday, now dead in front of him. He picked up the body in his arms and kissed him softly. "Jeff I will love you forever, even if you never wanted me at first. I'm sorry about what happened. This is my entire fault…" he said sobbing holding the now motionless boy in his arms bridal style. He crushed the boy against him as he wept like never before. Jeff still was motionless, non-moving, not squirming, and just quiet. Show put Jeff back on the bed and Matt walked to the bed. He raised Jeff up lightly and wrapped his arms around him sobbing. He wept nosily and ruffled his brother's hair. He wanted Jeff to realize his dream, to become a WWE superstar. To hold gold, to know what his purpose in life was. Now it was a waist, Matt wanted to be in the business so much. But he couldn't without his baby brother; he wanted Jeff to be with him, thick and thin. Every day, face the toughest and become the greatest. Now that was all gone, all that was left of Jeff was his heart. That was now fading away slowly. Matt hugged his brother hard, Mark joined him and Matt then spoke "We found him but lost him again and this time, for good…" Mark sat next to him quietly.

(music)

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

[Chorus:]

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

(Music ends)

Matt sat at the edge of the bed as the group watched the nurses wrap a blanket around Jeff. They carried him out on a stretcher into the other room. Matt got up slowly, legs wobbly. Mark helped him and Glenn walk out. The Kliq along with Adam and Jay helped Show. They all went back to the old hotel and sat there in the Café. Show was unable to speak with anyone so he sat alone. Matt hid his face into Mark's chest and Glenn put his head down on the table. The Kliq were silent, each hugging their lovers. Sean with Kevin, Hunter with Shawn, even Adam and Jay started hugging. They all cried deeply into one another, pretty soon they all said goodbye. Glenn invited Show to spend the night in his room. Show nodded and they walked up. Glenn gave Show the bed and he took the couch. Without a word they all slipped into bed and slept. Both that night dreamt about Jeff.

**Yes, very sad chapter. It's still not over though, probably 1 or 2 more chapters. The song "A Thousand Years" was a good song for this story. Go on YouTube and look it up. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. TBC (To Be Continued). **


	8. Ruined

**My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show. Pure fiction as well.**

**Chapter 8: Ruined**

*Show's Dream/Flashback*

_Big Show was working out in the gym, doing the bench press."Hurghh…" he said lifting with his strength. He heard shouts coming from the other room hearing "They are here, the Hardy boys are here!" He put the weight back on its thing and followed the other wrestlers to the place where the Hardyz were. Show, with his tallness could see them smiling at everyone. He saw Kevin and Sean and whispered down to them "Kevin, are those the new superstars?" Kevin nodded. Then Sean pointed to them "The one that is taller is Matt, he's very serious when it comes to his brother. The blond one is his younger brother Jeff. He is very kind and sweet." Show eyes the young Hardy and slapped his own thigh thinking "No I shouldn't be thinking this." Then suddenly the smiles turned too shocked as a voice rang out "Those guys are our new superstars, pfff yeah right…" Albert also known as A-Train walked over to the Hardyz, examining them. He looked at Matt and said "Yeah, I guess this one can make it..." he walked over to Jeff, who gave him a small smile. Albert then said "This one wouldn't even last a week…" Jeff's whole face shined red and covered his face against his brother. "How dare you talk to my brother like that?" Albert shoved the older Hardy into the wall saying "Watch your smart mouth…" Jeff jumped up and punched the guy but it hardly fazed him. He grabbed his arm and wrenched it; the younger Hardy whimpered and tried to break the man's grip. Show couldn't bear to see what Albert would to an innocent boy like him. He said "Albert, knock it off…" Quickly Albert dropped the young boy to the ground and backed away from the giant in front of him. Jeff struggled to get up but the giant put his hand down and Jeff took it mildly. Show smiled at him and said "Nice to meet you, my name is Paul but you can call me Big Show…" Jeff nodded and smiled back. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you can call me Jeff." Matt smiled and walked up to them and also shook Show's hand. "Matthew Hardy, you may call me Matt." Big Show smiled at the two… *End of Dream*_

Show sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. _It was only a dream _Show thought and was saddened to know that it was. _Jeff… _He looked at the radio clock; it had only been a few minutes since he fell asleep. He looked over at the other bed and saw Glenn sleeping there. Show sighed and went back underneath the covers.

*Glenn's dream/Flashback*

_Kane walked through the hallway, disappointed that he lost to Viscera. His face was unreadable by the mask as he trudged along. Then he heard "Hold on Matty give me a_" then a light force banged into him. Kane looked down and saw the young Hardy looking up at him. The poor boy had crashed to the ground from the impact. Kane held out his hand to the boy, who graciously took it. "You okay Jeff." Jeff nodded and said "Thanks Kane." Then Kane's eyes turned into Glenn's eyes. "You can call me Glenn." Jeff nodded. Then a snickering sound came from behind them and they saw Viscera and Mideon standing there "This is defiantly a precious moment, seeing the Big Red Machine helping a tiny Jeff Hardy to his feet." Mideon cackled. Glenn turned to them as Jeff stared in horror at them. "You don't pick on him, you got that." Glenn growled pushing Jeff behind him. Viscera then opened his mouth and said "Aw, you protective of the little tramp?" That did it Glenn lunged and knocked the big man off his feet and plunged blows into his face. Mideon went to help his comrade but Jeff jumped onto his back with a sleeper hold. "Get off or I'll kill you." Jeff bit his hand as it swatted at him and Mideon screeched in pain. Finally Viscera scurried away and Glenn lashed at Mideon and grabbed his throat. Jeff got off his back and watched Glenn throw him into the wall knocking him unconscious. Jeff looked up at his friend and said "Thank you Glenn." The big man nodded and smiled at Jeff._

_*_End of Dream*

Glenn sat up quickly… Was this real? No, he slumped back into his bed and let tears roll down his cheek. He wanted Jeff; he was completely torn without him there. He needed him so badly. He looked into the adjoining opened door that led to his brother and Matt's hotel room. He saw Matt reading a book on one bed and saw Mark watching TV from the couch. He could tell Matt was upset by the way he sighed every minute.

~At the Hospital~

Hunter, Shawn, Kevin, Sean, Adam, and Jay went back to the hospital. They knew the doctors might need them to fill something out. Suddenly they saw a nurse that they saw before rush past the waiting room with all the ones they saw before. The group looked confused as of 10 minutes later the nurse ran in. She then spoke up "Who was here that were friends with…" She checked her paper and said "Jeffery Nero Hardy?" The group rose and walked over to her. "We are. Why?" Hunter asked. The nurse smiled at them and said the two words that made them freeze…. "He' alive!"

*Before this all happened: Hospital Scene*

The nurses tended to the wounds on his back, they cleaned him up. The smallest nurse sponged the small boy's forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair as she sponged him. The tallest one sponged his neck; she rubbed his face so it would get some color back. The rest of the nurses used oxygen for his body. They did the clear thing again and finally they felt his skin. It was getting warmer, they did more work and they dressed him into his hospital bed clothes. Finally the heart rate machine was turned on. The women brushed his hair and placed his arms at his sides. Finally there was a *Beep Beep* the nurses smiled. They looked down at him from where they sat. Then the boy's eyes opened. The women smiled very big as he sat up with an orange smile on his face as he said "Glenny, Show, Matty?"

**This chapter sure surprised me, I hope you guys were! 1 more chapter to go… frankly I don't know who I want Jeff to end up with so unless you guys don't tell me, he's going to be in love with both Show and Glenn! Down below is a song that goes well with this chapter so here!**

**"Alive Again" (Music Starts)**

I woke up in darkness surrounded by silence

Oh where, where have I gone?

I woke to reality losing its grip on me

Oh where, where have I gone?

'Cause I can see the light before I see the sunrise

You called and You shouted

Broke through my deafness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

You shattered my darkness

Washed away my blindness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

Late have I loved You

You waited for me

I searched for You

What took me so long?

I was looking outside

As if love would ever want to hide

I'm finding I was wrong

'Cause I could feel the wind before it hits my skin

You called and You shouted

Broke through my deafness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

You shattered my darkness

Washed away my blindness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again, I'm alive again

'Cause I want You, yes, I want You, I need You

And I'll do whatever I have to just to get through

'Cause I love You, yeah, I love You

You called and You shouted

Broke through my deafness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

You shattered my darkness

Washed away my blindness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

**See you in the next chapter my peeps! :D**


	9. He's Alive!

**My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M**

**Chapter 9: He's Alive!?**

"Matt wake up!" someone screamed in Matt's ears. The old Hardy jumped with a start. He looked above him to see Sean on his bed staring at him with green orbs for eyes. "What is it? You scared me to death." He saw Show and Glenn getting up to hear what the Kliq had to say. "Wait till Mark and the rest of the Kliq to come in here." Sean remarked and Matt face palmed his head and grunted with frustration. He started to get drowsy again and Sean grabbed his shoulders and shook him "MATT, STAY WITH ME DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!" Sean yelled at the top of his lungs. Matt sat up quick and pushed him off the bed with a thump. Glenn and Show snickered as Sean pouted softly. Then without warning he jumped up onto Matt's stomach and screamed in his ear. "Get off me Sean!" Matt said. Then the rest came in the room and saw what was happening. "Matt!" Mark yelled and Kevin raced off and pulled his lover off of Matt and Mark wrapped his arms around Matt. "You okay?!" he asked and Matt nodded and snuggled deeply into the comfort of Mark. Shawn and Hunter came up to them and looked to them and Glenn and Show and Hunter cleared his throat to get their attention. "Okay… Now that we've got all the attention. The Kliq would like to let you guys know something." He paused and opened his mouth again but Sean screamed from Kevin's arms "Jeff is alive!" Matt looked up suddenly with his mouth dropped open. Show got up quickly and stared at Sean with awe. Glenn stood there frozen with his eyes not blinking. Mark even looked surprised as he tightened his grip on Matt with a blank expression on his face. Matt broke free and squealed "My baby brother is alive!" Glenn and Show came back to reality and whooped with joy. Mark smiled and saw as the three celebrated together. They all ran out of the hotel and into the giant car. They sped off quickly to the hospital and ran in. Matt ran to the reception desk and asked the women what room he was now in. The women told him and he and the others ran to the room. There lay Jeff, on the bed. A nurse was sponging his neck and speaking to him. He kept smiling and laughing at some of the stuff she said. Then the doctor brushed by them and told the nurse they were there. "Only two first." She said toward them and Matt nudged Show and Glenn forward. Jeff saw them and squealed. He jumped off the bed and ran toward them. He ran into Show's arms first and squeezed Show with all his strength. Show looked down at him and wrapped his arms around the small Hardy and squeezed him against his bulking frame. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he hugged Jeff. Then Jeff left his arms and slammed into Glenn crying "Oh Glenny!" He sobbed into his chest and aloud Glenn to cradle him. Glenn burst into his own tears as he held the young boy against him, not wanting him to leave his arms ever again. Then Jeff rose up to a voice "Jeffro?" and he turned to find his older brother waiting there, holding his arms out. "Matty!" he cried and ran into his big brother's arms. Matt sobbed as he held his brother against him "Oh Jeff, your alive!" he cried out as the tears spilled from both Hardy's cheeks. Jeff held his brother in a tight embrace, unwilling to let him go. "Matty, I love you so much." He let him go and gave everyone else recurring hugs and silently prayed to God for having him live. Then he let go and went in between Glenn and Show and spoke softly "Can I love you both?" They both nodded and hugged Jeff and he kissed both of their cheeks. His eyes were streaked with tears as he smiled. Show lifted him up in his arms and felt Jeff lay his head on his shoulder and began to snooze. Big Show looked to Glenn and the big man nodded. Show rested his head against Jeff's and saw Matt hand the nurse the pay. They checked him out of the hospital and Show carried the limp Hardy to the car. He sat inside holding Jeff against him as they drove back to the hotel. As they got back Show handed Jeff's sleeping form to Glenn and said "You can have him for tonight." Glenn nodded gratefully and carried Jeff back up to the hotel room. Just as he set him on the bed, Jeff awoke. "Hi Glenny…" he whispered. Glenn smiled and handed him his bed clothes. Jeff nodded and went to the bathroom and changed. When he came out Glenn was already asleep. Jeff smiled and climbed under the covers with him and closed his eyes. He felt Glenn pull him toward his chest and he burrowed his face into Glenn's shirt and sighed deeply. Before sleep came upon him he heard the words "Goodnight my little angel." And Jeff then whispered "Glenny…" Then he rested his head against Glenn's chest and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that Glenn still loved him.

**"Alive Again" (Music Starts)**

I woke up in darkness surrounded by silence

Oh where, where have I gone?

I woke to reality losing its grip on me

Oh where, where have I gone?

'Cause I can see the light before I see the sunrise

You called and You shouted

Broke through my deafness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

You shattered my darkness

Washed away my blindness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

Late have I loved You

You waited for me

I searched for You

What took me so long?

I was looking outside

As if love would ever want to hide

I'm finding I was wrong

'Cause I could feel the wind before it hits my skin

You called and You shouted

Broke through my deafness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

You shattered my darkness

Washed away my blindness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again, I'm alive again

'Cause I want You, yes, I want You, I need You

And I'll do whatever I have to just to get through

'Cause I love You, yeah, I love You

You called and You shouted

Broke through my deafness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

You shattered my darkness

Washed away my blindness

Now I'm breathing in and breathing out

I'm alive again

**(Music Ends)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Just one more to go! I will make an AMV on YouTube about Jeff, Glenn, and Big Show. I will give you a link once it's done. These chapters truly made me cry. I love this chapter so much. It's my second favorite so far. Please Review, stop ignoring me :D Please please review or I'll be a lonely cherry. :P Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. The World I've Always Wanted

**My Last Breath**

**Rated T-M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING WWE related, anything I write is for entertainment only. If I did own WWE most of these stories you see on here would probably be on the show. Pure fiction as well.**

**Chapter 10: The World I've always wanted**

Jeff squealed playfully as Show twisted him around in a full circle. The giant smile warmly at him and ruffled his hair. "I love you Jeff so much." Show said as he spun the young Hardy around. Jeff nestled up against his chest and said "I love you too Show…" then he titled his head as far as it would go enough to reach Show's lips in a gentle kiss. The big man sighed as if waiting for Jeff seemed like a millennium. He then gently caressed Jeff's cheek gently and leaned down for a passionate kiss. The young boy wrapped his arms around Show as they danced in the club with everyone. Hunter and Shawn were dancing silently in the corner. Shawn had his head rested on Hunter's shoulder sighing. Hunter rubbed his back gently and kissed his neck. Kevin and Sean were in the other corner. Kevin was holding Sean in his arms and they both danced peacefully as if in a dream. Jeff then looked over Show's shoulder to see Matt and Mark dancing. Matt looked up at Mark with his arms around his neck, his eyes were dreary as Mark had his arms locked around his waist looking down at him with his own soft, hazel eyes. Jeff smiled and saw Matt and Mark kiss and hold each other softly. Then his focus went to Glenn, the big man was sitting alone at a table watching everyone. Then for a second their eyes met and Glenn smiled at Jeff. The young Hardy smiled back as Show adjusted him to reach his shoulder. Jeff laid his cheek onto the shoulder and sighed heavily. Finally Show carried him over to Glenn and placed him in Glenn's arms. Glenn then brought him to the dance floor as another song came on. He took one of Jeff's hands into his large one and clasped it. He took his arm and wrapped it protectively over his shoulder. He brought Jeff close and they danced close to each other. Glenn kissed his cheek down to his neck. He felt down Jeff's stomach down and sighed. He then bent his head down to kiss Jeff softly on the forehead and said "You wouldn't believe how I felt when I thought I lost you…" The young Hardy looked up at him adoringly and said "I can probably tell how you felt if I was dead Glenny…" Glenn smiled down at him and pressed his body against him and kissed him passionately. Jeff pressed his lips against Glenn's soft warm lips. Glenn then brought him up so that they were eye to eye "Jeff I want you to know that I will love you forever, nothing will change that. You brought the side out of me that I thought could never open up." Tears sprang to Jeff's eyes as he jumped into Glenn's arms and said "I'm glad we know each other Glenny, you've made me feel that I was actually good for the world to have. I couldn't have gotten anywhere if it weren't for you, who knows what could've happened." He nestled his head into Glenn's chest and cried joyfully. Glenn then spoke softly in his ear "To love and be with you forever, to be mine. To love, cherish, care, protect, that's all I've ever needed or wanted. I love you like no one else has ever had. You bring out my heart; you keep me firm from breaking. All I ever wanted…. Was just to be with you…" Jeff looked up at him with more love than ever in his eyes. He and Glenn headed for the car that they used to get here. They drove back to the hotel and as soon as they got back to the hotel room, Jeff tore off his shirt and threw it aside. Glenn did the same and Jeff yanked off his pants and crashed into Glenn with the uttermost love ever. Glenn leaned in and nibbled on his ear lobe. He licked down his neck and Jeff moaned. Glenn took off his pants and Jeff saw his manhood and mewed softly. Glenn took some lube from the draw nearby and lathered it up on his cock. He spread Jeff's legs open and pressed his cock into Jeff's pucker. Jeff whimpered loudly as Glenn pumped into him, thrusting hardly but with tender. "Oh Glenny! Oh yess!" he cried out as Glenn groaned while letting Jeff ride him. Jeff grabbed Glenn by the shoulder's and kissed him harshly as Glenn continued thrusting. "Oh Jeff, that's it keep cuming. Ohhh yeah, fuck me good Jeff!" Jeff then screeched in pain and quickly pulled out. Glenn pulled him protectively in his arms and pulled him under the covers. Jeff laid on his arm for a pillow and they snuggled each other "Tell me what you feel of me my angel." Jeff looked up at him with reflected shiny coated eyes "You are The World I've always wanted Glenny…" Glenn smiled and said huskily "I'm glad to feel the same way about you my love forever and ever." Jeff kissed him softly and said "You're my guardian angel Glenny, thank you." Glenn nodded then said "I will be, forever…" Then he closed his eyes and before slept came over both of them, there was a "Forever…." from the young little angel below him.

**(First Song: Me And You- Kenny Chesney)**

**Ordinary, no**

**Really don't think so**

**Not a love this true**

**Common destiny**

**We were meant to be**

**Me and you**

**Like a perfect scene**

**From a movie screen**

**We're a dream come true**

**Suited perfectly**

**For eternity**

**Me and you**

**Everyday, I need you even more**

**And the nighttime too**

**There's no way I could ever let you go**

**Even if I wanted to**

**Everyday I live**

**Try my best to give**

**All I have to you**

**Thank the stars above**

**That we share this love**

**Me and you**

**Everyday, I need you even more**

**And the nighttime too**

**There's no way I could ever let you go**

**Even if I wanted to**

**Ordinary, no**

**Really don't think so**

**Just a precious few**

**Ever make it last**

**Get as lucky as**

**Me and you**

**Me and you**

**(Music Ends)**

**(2****nd**** Song: Together Forever-**

**If there's anything you need**

**All you have to do is say**

**You know you satisfy everything in me**

**We shouldn't waste a single day**

**So don't stop me falling**

**It's destiny calling**

**A power I just can't deny**

**It's never changing**

**Can't you hear me, I'm saying**

**I want you for the rest of my life**

**Together forever and never to part**

**Together forever we two**

**And don't you know**

**I would move Heaven and earth**

**To be together forever with you**

**If they ever get you down**

**There's always something I can do**

**Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown**

**I'll always do what's best for you**

**There ain't no mistaking**

**It's true love we're making**

**Something to last for all time**

**It's never changing**

**Can't you hear me, I'm saying**

**I want you for the rest of my life**

**Together forever and never to part**

**[- From: .net -]**

**Together forever we two**

**And don't you know**

**I would move Heaven and earth**

**To be together forever with you**

**So don't stop me falling**

**It's destiny calling**

**A power I just can't deny**

**It's never changing**

**Can't you hear me, I'm saying**

**I want you for the rest of my life**

**Together forever and never to part**

**Together forever we two**

**And don't you know**

**I would move Heaven and earth**

**To be together forever with you**

**Together forever and never to part**

**Together forever we two**

**And don't you know**

**I would move Heaven and earth**

**To be together forever with you**

**Together forever and never to part**

**Together forever we two**

**And don't you know**

**I would move Heaven and earth**

**To be together forever with you**

**Together forever**

**(Music Ends)**

_I will love you, forever till the end of my life. From Minnesota all the way down to California. From Hell to Heaven. Nothing can ever tear us apart. I'll hold you in my arms, to protect you. You will never cry again, there is no doubt that I love you. Our bond is strong; I'll do everything in my strength to keep you safe. I will never betray you, I will never hurt you. You're my world, my every reason to be alive. You brought something out of me. You washed away all my hate, now I hold my soul to you Jeff. To anything that comes our way I'll protect you like a knight and shining armor. You will never be alone again. From thick and thin, no matte__r__ what. We won't stop our love, if I could choose between you and something else; it would be you and only you. I love you Jeff and I will love you forever. ~Glenn_

Glenn finished the note and placed it next to Jeff and covered them up with blankets and rested his head against Jeff's blond hair and smiled kissing the boy softly. Then within two minutes was asleep, knowing Jeff was his and this time _forever…._

_**Well thank you for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it. If you want a sequel, please review and tell me and I'll do one. I'm very appreciative that you guys enjoyed and look forward to more stories coming. My next story will either be about what my thoughts on what happened with Team Hell No and Kaitlyn on Raw 3/25/13 or a Kane/X-Pac slash or Kane/Lita slash. You can vote on what one you want me to do. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the sequel to this story soon! Thank-You ~AngaSong13 or AngaSong14 on :-D**_


End file.
